Bot Slayer (quest)
La Quest aquí mencionada sólo existe en el Universo de la mente de Mart0103. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. 'Bot Slayer' Inicio Cuando tengas todos los requerimientos para el quest, en la estatua de Falador aparecerán muchos protester’s (npc) diciendo cosas como: Ban the bots! O Down with the rwt updates! Habla con el J-Mod que está tratando de calmar a la gente (npc), y te dirá que varios monstros y recursos están en peligro de extinción, y que busques en varios lugares para que encuentres la fuente de todos los bots y la elimines. Y que traigas 1 ejemplar de los recursos más con más bots. Entonces te dará una lista de los lugares: Living Rock Caverns, Gnome Stronghold, Fishing Guild, Turoths, Green Dragons, Blue Dragons, Tzhaar Cave y Frost Dragons. Cazando a los skiller bots ---- Ahora vete a Living Rock Caverns en la mina de los enanos entre Ice Mountain y Falador, cuando bajas, aparecerá un cutscene donde salen millones de bots minando. Entonces Farli, el enano, dice que si no se controla la situación con los bots cerrara el deposit bank. Mina un gold o coal de ahí y dirígete hacia Gnome Stronghold. (Nota: Durante esta parte del quest, no puedes ver a los demás jugadores, sino que vez bots como npc minando o pescando. El ore que mines cuenta como quest ítem, y no puedes minar mas una vez que lo tienes). Ahora ve a Gnome Stronghold aparecerá otra cutscene. King Nardore te dice que si no se controla a todos los bots talando tomaran medidas drásticas contra los humanos. Esta vez, tienes que llevar un Magic Log, pero estará lleno de bots level 3 que talan los arboles muy rapido, y puedes tardar en conseguirlo dependiendo de tu woodcutting level. El log cuenta como quest ítem y no puedes talar más durante esa parte del quest. Ahora ve a Fishing Guild, pero cuando vas los banqueros no te dejan usar tu banco por la inmensa cantidad de bots. Cuando intentas pescas te das cuenta que ya no hay pescados! Y los bots están corriendo a todos lados buscando pescado, esta vez ataca uno y el resto saldrá corriendo, ahora tienes que volver con el J-Mod a avisarle. Cazando a los pvm bots ---- Entonces el J-Mod te dice que continues con los pvm bots. Ahora vete a la Slayer Cave the Relleka, donde están los turoths, al llegar habrá un cutscene donde están miles de bots matando turoths, entonces el J-Mod, que ya está ahí, dice que los turoths se hicieron agresivos para defenderse. Entonces te ataca un turoth level 89, el cual tienes que matar para seguir con el quest. Ahora ve a cualquier lugar que contenga Green Dragons de la wilderness, aparecerá un cutscene de bots matando, luego aparecerá un brutal green dragon, a este lo tienes que matar para poder continuar. Ahora ve a los Blue Dragons del calabozo de Taverley, ocupas pasar el por el obstáculo (70 agility) o no funcionara para hacer el quest, cuando llegues, aparece otro cutscene, en este la zone es multi-combat y aparece un mithril dragon en medio de todos los dragons, los bots mueren de 1 hit y tienes que matar el mithril dragon, que esta ayudado por 4 blue dragons para continuar. Ahora vete a la cueva de los tzhaars en Karamja y habrá otro cutscene donde salen muchos bots matando los ciudadanos de la ciudad, entonces lleguan 3 guardias y te dicen que le declaran la guerra a los humanos. Los 3 son nivel 150 pero no es necesario derrotarlos. Y ataca de meele, otro de ranged y el ultimo de magic, si los matas dropean 3k de tokkul cada uno. Por último tienes que irte a los Frost Dragons, cuando entras al dungeon, hay un cutscene donde están muchos bots matando… con dwarf cannons también! Aquí no vez a los demás jugadores, pero hay muchos bots y sus cañones en una single-combat zone. Aquí tienes que matar a uno, pero pelear contra él puede tardar, porque los bots te roban los dragones. La base de los bots ---- Después tienes que avisarle al J-Mod de todo, y te dice que rastreo de donde se mando a la carta y apunta a una base secreta en Burthope Games Room. Preparate para el combate, porque tendrás que pelear contra múltiples enemigos de nivel alto que usan todo tipo de estilos de combate. Cuando estés listo, vete a la games room, el J-Mod ya estará ahí, entonces te pregunta si estás listo, cuando aceptes aparecerán unas escaleras yéndose más abajo, bájalas, y te aparecerá un mensaje advirtiéndote del peligro, bájala solo cuando crees que estés listo! "The Bot" y los guardianes ---- Al bajarla, entras en un pequeño cuarto con una puerta enorme, pero hay tres bots level 100 cada uno, uno usando meele, otro ranged y el otro magia. Matalos, y podrás pasar por la puerta, pero es muy recomendable que regreses al banco antes de entrar, porque el próximo enemigo por derrotar es un bot level 138 llamado “The Bot”. Con Ahrim robes, Helm of Neitz, Barrows Gloves, Ranger boots, Fury y Trimmed Completition Cape. Tambien ataca de todos los tipos de combate: Meele con dragon claws special (x2), luego cambia a chaotic maul, Ranged con dwarf minicannon, y Magic con Ancient Staff + Tome of frost lanzando Ice Barrage, es muy peligroso porque si esta atacándote de un estilo puede rápidamente cambiar a otro, es peligroso porque si no te das cuenta te puede matar de 1 golpe con hand cannon o chaotic maul. The Bot” también usa Venganze Me Spell (aunque use magias de ancient también), Overlaods, Rocktails, Saradomin Brews, Super-Restore Potions, Anti-Poison ++, Prayer Potions y Steel Titan como familiar. Al principio usa delect curse del estilo con que lo atacas, pero cuando lo bajas a ½ de su vida, cambia a Turmoil, donde si no tienes cuidado, te puede matar de un golpe, pero si vas a la ofensiva, puedes hacerle mucho daño, ya que como solo es un bot, tiene 990 de lifepoints, pero cuando baja a ¼ de su vida, llegan muchos cooking y herblore bots level 3 que se encargan de darle comida y potions, pero si llevas Barrage Spells o cualquier cosa de daño en grupo, puedes matarlos y hacerle daño a “The Bot”, aunque los bots level 3 dejan de venir cuando has matado suficientes. The Bot” ha demostrado ser muy difícil como Nomad, aun para high levels, en la actualidad, solo Gaueko ftw ha podido matarlo sin food ni prayer. Es importante poner Protect o Deflect contra Ranged, y esconderte detrás de algunos obstáculos para protegerte de los ataques de meele, pero cuando recién empieza la pelea, te lanza dos especial de dragon claws, ataca 1 vez de ranged inmediatamente después y empieza a atacar a lo Random. Si llevas Venganze, deja que te golpee de Ranged, si te pega 700+, come rápido, pero le habrás hecho un daño considerable, note que esto solo funciona con venganze, ya que “The Bot” es inmune a daño reflejado por Curses. Escondido detrás de un obstáculo, ya no te podrá atacar de meele, entonces usa Protect o Deflect contra Ranged, y solo tendrás que preocupar de magic, que es el ataque más débil, pero te congela. NOTA: Aun al estar en un safe-spot de su ataque de meele, su Steel Titan se mueve a un lado tuyo y empieza a atacarte, pero hasta ahora, esta ha sido la mejor forma de combatirlo. Después de matar a los 3 bots level 100, regresa al banco, prepárate, y cuando estés listo, entra por la puerta, y aparecerás en un pasillo muy largo lleno de bots agresivos level 3, no gastes tu munición o tiempo en ellos, solo corre hasta un lugar con otra puerta gigante, ábrela y aparecerá un cutscene. Esta vez apareces en una habitación más o menos grande, y sale Jus Soviet ahí! Y empieza una conversación… Player: You created all these bots Jus Soviet?!?! Jus Soviet: Ujelly? Umustbe Player: Surrender! Or face the consequences! Jus Soviet: Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! *Laugh emote* Jus Soviet: Say hello to my PKing Bot! Entonces Jus Soviet hace teleport y aparece “The Bot” level 138. Mátalo con un método mencionado anteriormente. NOTA: Si mueres tú lapida aparecerá antes de bajar las escaleras en la games room. Pero aparecerás en tu respawn location, si haces teleport o mueres, tendrás que ver el cutscene de nuevo y pelear contra “The Bot” desde 0. Al matarlo, Jus Soviet aparecerá y dira: "You killed my bot! I’m getting revange on you!" Y vuelve a hacer teleport, entonces ya sale el recuadro de Quest Complete, la recompensa es 1 quest point, pero todas las cosas que usaba “The Bot” estarán tiradas en el piso, si no las agarras o las dejas desaparecer, no podrás recuperarlas, así que agarra todo lo que quieras o puedas. ¡Felicidades, has terminado! Recompensas Al morir, “The Bot” dropeara: * Helm of Neitzinor * Ahrim Robe Top 0 * Ahrim Robe Bottom 0 * Amulet of Fury * Ranger Boots * Barrow Gloves * Hand Cannon * Hand Cannon ammunition (1000) * Dragon Claws * Chaotic Maul (uncharged) * Ancient Staff * Tome of Frost * 400 Death Runes * 200 Blood Runes * 2 Overload potions (4) (Sin importar tu Herblore Level) * 5 Rocktails. Trivia ---- *Una continuacion del quest esta confirmada. *Si regresas a Falador, solo esta el J-Mod, si hablas con el, dice que baneo de por vida a todos mientras peleabas contra "The Bot". Aunque menciona que se perdieron muchos rares items y hasta un christas craker por eso, no se arrepiente. *Si regresas al lugar donde estaba "The Bot", aparece una estatua en honor a el, con una placa que al leerla dice: "In memory of "The Bot", the greatest invention of S.I.A.S.C® (Soviet's Interactive Automated Scripts Corporation), by far it was the best bot of all Runescape and the first pkilling bot, (Player name) will pay for this!!!". Category:Soviet's Bot Quest series Category:Fan Fiction Categoría:Copyright